


Someone to Save You

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [9]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: S02e08 Malice, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Rare Pairings, Rush has had better days, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nicholas Rush saves Dr. Lisa Park from death by an Ancient mine, she's determined to make sure he also makes it out alive. Whether he wants to or not. </p><p>- An alternate take on the episode Malice. What if Lisa stayed behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Save You

Lisa felt herself shake in fear and she fought hard to stop. She knew she needed to be still while Rush peered at the mine on her back. 

"I don't have anything thin enough." Dr. Rush spoke with frustration in his voice. 

"It's.. It's okay." She gulped. "Go." She felt her shaking resume. "Get out of here." 

"No. There has to be something." 

Lisa heard the sound of Rush rummaging in his pockets behind her. She felt tears prickle her eyes as she realized her fate. Her stomach felt ill. She sniffled as she tried to keep from sobbing. "I.. I don't want to take you with me. Please. It's okay Dr. Rush." 

Rush was quiet for a second and Lisa felt like she could hear his mind in conflict, then suddenly Rush cried "Wait!" 

Lisa didn't know what he was doing but after a few moments she could feel the mine removed from her back. She looked over to see Rush throw it and in seconds Rush was on her shielding her from the blast. 

Rush looked her over. "You okay?" 

Lisa stared at Rush against the sky, looking down at her. She knew she was in shock but tried to speak. "Y-yes." The tears began again, but this time from relief.. "Thank you. Thank you!" 

Before she knew it he was off, going into the desert horizon, tracking down Simeon. Lisa didn't mind his abrupt exit. He needed to go and find that evil man and put a stop to him. The rest of the military would keep him alive but not him. Not Rush. Like the hero he is. 

Lisa let her eyes swim in the blue sky as she laid against the sand until the military came and pulled her aside. She still felt numb and would only accept sitting beside the gate despite the others wanting to take her to Destiny's infirmary to be looked over. She knew T.J. had her hands full already with real life-threatening injuries. She was fine, she just needed a moment, and the more she came too the more she realized how lucky yet crazy Rush was. Messing with a ancient designed bomb, basically blind without his glasses, a mad man with a gun that could have shot him at any time, and yet he still pulled through in saving her. He really was amazing. 

After a while of feeling time slip away from her, she fully came back to her senses when Lt. James and her team arrived injured, followed later by Scott and a shot Greer. 

Lisa stood. "Is he okay?" She asked, as soldiers went to their aid to help hold Greer. 

Matthew glanced over at her. "He will be. Okay everyone, time to go back, we need two to guard the gate but when the time comes get back to the ship." He commanded. 

The gate was dialled and Greer was carefully helped through. 

"Wait, you're all leaving?" Lisa asked confused. "Where's Rush and Simone?" 

"Rush is still tracking him but where running out of time." 

"So you're just gonna leave him?" Lisa looked at him in disbelief.

"He's hours out from the gate and Destiny leaves in one." Scott stated. "If Destiny finds a way to stay a little long-" 

Before he could finished Lisa was already on the move away from the Stargate, in the direction from which the Lieutenants arrived from. 

"Wait, Dr. Park! Where are you going?" Matt called back. 

"To find Rush!" Lisa yelled back. 

Matt looked conflicted. "Wait!"

"You can't stop me Scott. He saved me. I need to make sure he makes it though this too." 

"I get it.. Here. Take this." He passed one of the guards bags. "The remote will help you locate him, and trust me, you're gonna need a lot of water." 

Lisa looked at him with surprise and respect. "Thank you." 

\---

It felt like like days passed as she trekked through the desert alone, even though it was only hours. Fear nagged at her brain that she might never be able to get back to Destiny, or worse, starve to death on this humid, barren world. 

Lisa felt her stomach grumble at the thought. She ignored it and looked down at the remote. She was very close now. Her eyes peered at the rocky horizon. After scanning the rocks she noticed him looking out with binoculars. 

"Dr. Rush." She whispered as she made her way over the uneven terrain carefully. 

Rush turned to her startled then looked at her confused. "Dr. Park? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed." She stated then narrowed her eyes on Simone in the distance. "And that someone else will." 

Rush looked at her curious for a moment then looked back at their prey. "Then I take it you won't try to stop me." 

"Not one bit." Lisa replied determined. 

"Good. See that." He pointed. 

Lisa looked and saw a heard of animals. She instantly understood and looked back at Rush. Genius as always. She nodded silently and watched as his plan went through. She felt adrenalin rush through her system as it happened. The shot of the gun felt like a jolt to her heart. It was strange seeing Rush so angry about the death of someone. To know he really could care about others then just himself. 

Then they made the long trip back. Lisa felt like it was stupid of her to have come. Of course Rush wouldn't have gotten himself killed. He always made it out of these situations before. Whether was from the Colonel or the aliens. He was too smart and stubborn to die. 

It was a quarter of the way through their trek that he broke down. Sobs that he had been secretly fighting were suddenly out in the open. He sat down exhausted and put his head in his hands and wept. Lisa sat beside him concerned and ran a calming hand over his back. 

"Why? WHY DAM IT!" He yelled loudly making Lisa wince. He continued to sob for a while, leaving Lisa unsure what to do. She didn't mind the pause in their journey. She knew he needed to let everything out, and besides, it's not like they needed to hurry. Destiny would be far gone by now. 

After awhile Rush noticed Lisa was still there. "You should go Dr. Park.. Destiny is waiting for you.." He replied absent mindedly as he stared at his hands. 

Lisa pulled out her water bottle and offered it to him. "You think you're up for it?" 

He shook his head. "No.. Just you." 

Lisa blinked confused. "I'm not leaving without you." 

"Leave me to die." Rush stated. 

"What? Why?" 

Rush suddenly started to shake as if he was breaking down all over again. "My fault. It's all my fault."

"No.. It's not your fault." Lisa quietly stated. 

"It is!" He turned to her, fury in his eyes as he pointed to himself. "I brought her on board! I might as well have killed her myself!" He hissed and then aggressively went into his bad and pulled out his gun. Lisa's stomach dropped. 

"No, no. You didn't." Lisa touched his arm, and looked at him trying to find the right words to say but knew he wouldn't except anything she had to offer. She decided to speak the truth instead words solely for comfort. He might accept that much. "Simone killed her, and you killed him. You avenged her." She stated firmly. 

"But I couldn't save her, and I put her in that position in the first place." 

Lisa frowned and tilted her head. "Yeah.. You did.. But do you think she saw it that way? Do you think she'd want you beating yourself up?" 

Rush got up and looked at her aggressively as he pointed. "You don't know what she would have wanted! You didn't know her!" He struggled to catch his breath and turned away from her. 

"I don't have to know.. She loved you. If she truly did she would be in pain seeing you like this. I know I am." 

Rush turned back to her briefly, confusion written on his face. 

Lisa thought for a moment of what she had said then understood. "I meant would be.. I would be if I was.." She flushed, hoping it was just the hot sun above their heads. "Anyway what I said was true, and you know it." 

Rush looked at her exasperated. "And what would you have me do? Just suck it up like the Colonel? Act like she never existed?" 

"No. Of course not!" Lisa bowed her head. "I just... I just wanted you to know it's not your fault, so you don't go killing yourself. Take all the time you need to heal. Just.. Just don't hurt yourself." 

Rush stared at her quietly. ".....Why?" 

Lisa blinked. "Sorry?" 

"Why do you care if I kill myself? I'm sure everyone else wouldn't after all that I've done.... Ah, or is this for the sake of the crew?" 

"Don't say that. You may have had your problems but.. You saved me and Chloe, and you worked hard to keep everyone alive. You may act out but I know you have your reasons.. I'm sure some of us would care if you die." 

Rush looked away, then looked down at the gun as he sat back down defeated. "I'm tired.. So tired." 

"I noticed.. You never seem to sleep." 

Rush closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Please go.." 

"I'll be here when you wake up." 

"You'd miss Destiny then." 

"Can one really misplace their destiny?" 

Rush felt the gun being taken from his weakened grasp. He heard Dr. Park place it in the backpack and zip it up. 

Rush asked one last question as the need to sleep overcame him. "Why are you here anyway? Why did you really stay?" 

"I thought.. since you always did the saving.. Maybe this time someone could save you."


End file.
